Without a trace
by nanarianari
Summary: His ring was very similar to that of a certain Junior but when Kazuki suddenly engraves a word on it. Everyone starts to talk. But little did they know, the ring that laid on Kazuki’s finger was the very ring that saved his life.
1. clumsy mistake

**Without a trace**

**By: Anari02**

Disclaimer: Of course adorable Kazuki and Wataru doesn't belong to me. Sadly enough. But thanks to Satoru Kannagi and Hotaru Odagiri I can always try to steal them away. Lol. But I'll be locked away in a jail if I try that lol. But there just to damn cute. Well Enjoy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuichi kazuki remembered taking his picture, hiding it in a book and found him self frequently staring at it every day. But he had enough of this. He hated hiding or so to say, hiding from him self so that is where he did something very irrational, it seemed like something had taken over him. But he thought long and hard on this decision and that's when he got his ring redone.

It wasn't that much of a difference and Kazuki stretched out his hand toward the sky, looking at his ring that he intentionally copied from a junior named Wataru Fuji. He was timid and wasn't all that smart but something about him sparked a feeling that Kazuki couldn't explain. Love, or maybe hatred. Ha! He couldn't really consider the 2nd choice but what can he really say. Was it love?

Kazuki strolled down the halls with a slight smile on his face. Who knows, maybe no one was going to notice and that would be a good thing on his part but if that one special person didn't see it then what? Was he going to go to plan B? What was plan B? Well for once in his natural born life, Yuichi Kazuki didn't think this through as much as he should have.

"Maybe I should-" Ridiculous as this whole ordeal was he halted his actions. Where the hell was he going? Kazuki was so caught up in his thoughts that he never even realized that he was on the 2nd floor.

"This is where _he_ should be." Was it on instinct? No it couldn't be but as smiles and squeals sounded in his ear, Kazuki distressfully sighed as he put on his usual mask. A light smile here, a wave there, it was the usual bogus act that he hated playing but he had to. His reputation was all on the line.

"At least it's less suffocating." Aside from the stares, Kazuki seemed to depart the corridor with his presence as girl's whispered and guy's wondered why he was here. It didn't matter why he was there; it was the fact that he had to just get out. He was already halfway down the corridor and turning back would have been quite redundant so he proceeded onwards until…

Bam!!!

Books fell and bodies collided. Kazuki and the whole junior student body were left aghast when Kazuki slightly stumbled backwards but it wasn't all that bad of a hit. It wasn't like a car smashed into him. The kid who bumped into him wasn't even big enough to harm a fly. Although as the kid apologized with a timid voice Kazuki took another step back.

"I'm really sorry. I had to get these to the library before the bell ring. I was in a hurry." His words didn't reach his ears. Kazuki just stared at him but once recognizable whispers came to ear, he crouched down to help the other out. It was all apart of his mask and Kazuki put on a smile.

"No problem. Let me help you out." Gentle and kind, his voice came out like honey. Though, looking at the numerous books spread throughout the hallway, Kazuki couldn't believe _he _attempted to carry this much text books by himself.

"Um- It's okay I can take it."

"It's okay. It'll be faster if I help you out." Kazuki refused to give the books back as they stood and he didn't say a word as he went down towards the library.

"You didn't need to help me I mean. It's such an inconvenience…" Wataru Fuji stammered as he struggled to keep up with him. He almost tripped again in attempt to walk faster but Wataru realized he could never keep up with the other without running so he gave up. They were a foot apart and Wataru lowered his head in embarrassment.

This guy was a senior from what he heard and having to bump into him like that was on his list of embarrassments. He was just running an errand for a teacher. He would have refused it if he knew it would end up like this but everything was already done. He bumped into a popular senior, forced that said senior to help him and now here he was walking behind him with a blush on his face.

But as he continued to walk, staring down at the books in his hands Wataru once again hit something. It was the senior and books fell once again. This day was the worst and he got on his knees, collecting the books Kazuki dropped due to Wataru's clumsiness.

"Sorry about that." Wataru apologized and again, Kazuki crouched down to help . "You don't need to help I'll-" That's where he stopped in his tracks. He didn't speak and he didn't move but his eyes just widened as he stared at the Senior's hand.

"Is something wrong?" Couldn't help but noticing the sudden halt of his actions, Kazuki looked up at Wataru's face. The face he irrevocably couldn't forget even if he tried. But his face showed confusion and Kazuki couldn't bare to comprehend that it was because of his ring. Although as much as he wanted to say something, Kazuki knew this moment wouldn't last. Staying like this any longer would indefinitely spread unwanted rumors. He couldn't have that. For Wataru's sake and for his own, so without a word, he collected the books and stood. "Let's go. Classes are going to begin soon and I can't afford to be late."

To Kazuki's surprise, as he walked past him Wataru was still on his knees, his eyes distantly staring at Kazuki's retreating form. Although, soon enough, Wataru started moving and he followed Kazuki down the corridor. The only thing different about Wataru's movements was that he was keeping his distance.

"So is that the reaction?" Kazuki inquired with disappointment. Looking over his shoulder he could see Wataru lowering his head. "Maybe if I stop again?" He was considering replaying Wataru's accident once again but it was too childish.

Entering the library, Kazuki stopped at the door waiting for Wataru to approach him but he was at least 2 feet away when he stopped. Wataru merely stared at him but Kazuki wasn't going to about to leave without talking to him so he walked behind him, pushing Wataru into the door and that got him moving.

"You got some nerve." Kazuki's honey sweet voice dissipated and that caught Wataru off guard for a moment.

"Huh?"

"You waste my time with all this nonsense. If only you were watching where you were going then I would have found something else productive to do then expending all my time with you.

Wataru flinched at the harshness of his words. "I didn't ask you to-"

"It wasn't the matter of asking. You bumped into me and now I was forced to get these here." Kazuki placed the books in the shelf, his eyes into a light glower. "I was wrong about you Wataru Fuji, you are quite the incompetent one. If I weren't there to clean up your mess, these books wouldn't have made it here in one piece.

Wataru couldn't believe this change. The person that everyone admired just insulted him with a smirk and Wataru couldn't react. His hands trembled with anger but he couldn't speak.

"What's the matter Wataru? Cat got your tongue." Kazuki walked over to him, his eyes staring straight at his. "Are you going to just stand there?"

With lips still quirked up into a smirk, Wataru couldn't decide whether to sucker punch him or stay quiet. This was Yuichi Kazuki and he heard numerous of rumors about him and his success. He couldn't defend himself with a guy like him but anger had its limits.

"I'm sorry for taking up your valuable time." But those limits didn't snap and Wataru turned toward the self to file away his stack of books. It was incredulous the way this guy acted but Wataru figured that perfection didn't exist. Everyone had their faults and Wataru notice that Kazuki has his own plate of faults. Yes, to others he was perfect but to him, Kazuki was nothing but a jerk.

"Incompetent…" Kazuki laid his hand on his shoulder, forcing Wataru to look at him.

Just then a shimmer caught Wataru's eye but he didn't have that baffled look in his eyes. He simply turned his head away from him, trying to forget what he had just seen. "I apologize. Can't you accept that?"

"You think I can just accept that look on you face Wataru?" 

His name. How did he know his name? Wataru was a no-body at this school. It didn't make any sense. Then that's where he stepped back, placed the books on the floor and turned away from Kazuki. Something was going on with him but what ever that may be; Wataru didn't want to find out. Although, a hand snatched his arm which forced Wataru to turn to see Kazuki's eyes. It was filled with pain and so much torment that Wataru couldn't comprehend why he was looking at him like that.

"Don't you remember?" His voice was frail but Wataru just stood there speechless. "Did you forget?"

It was understandable from the look in Wataru's eyes that he didn't know what he was talking about. It was like pain struck him like a ton of bricks and his hand slowly ran down Wataru's arm until it reached his fingers. The very fingers that Kazuki would never forget and as he raised the other's hand, Kazuki lightly pressed his lips on the ring he grown to love. To love the glint as it shimmered in the sun, to love the metallic taste that hit his pallet and to love the owner that the ring belonged to but he couldn't remember. Wataru forgot about him.

"W-Wha…" Wataru's eyes widened in shock at the display but his blue hues couldn't look away. His hand grew limp in his and Wataru said nothing once those lips pulled away and Kazuki's intense eyes glanced up at him. But what was he going to say. He couldn't move and now more then ever, when he finally gets the chance to punch the guy, he couldn't. He just stayed quiet but it didn't last long. Kazuki quickly turned to leave, dissatisfied about how this all turned out.

_He doesn't remember me. He forgot about everything._ Kazuki was making a fool of himself by staying in Wataru's presence any further. He just couldn't bare to look at his face but his feet stopped without his consent and he stood there, his back turned toward him. Thinking too much, he was gone from reality. He recalled having to always be with him. To always hold his hand. To always say his name. Wataru…Wataru….Wataru…

"Kazuki." Wrong name but wait…. it wasn't his voice it was…

"W-Wataru." Fingers wrapped around his hand and Kazuki was dumbfounded for a moment until those fingers instantly let go. The feeling of the cold metal amongst his skin vanished and Wataru did the same. He didn't say anything to him but Kazuki couldn't help but notice the disappointment and confusion in his face. Wataru left him behind. He left the only person that loved him more then anything in the world. The only person that would die for him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A little short but I apologize. The next chapter will be longer if it goes well. But drop a review. What do you think.


	2. childhood

It was shining brightly in the sun and 6-year-old Yuichi Kazuki smiled as he took 5-year-old, Wataru fuji's hand. "See. It's cool right?"

Wataru's eyes shimmered as he stared at the piece of metal. "Yeah. Yeah… Way cool, where did you get it?"

"At this spooky old store and even if my mommy said not to go in there I still went because I wanted to get this for you." He was so excited. Kazuki couldn't remember a time when he was this happy. Wataru was right in front of him, smiling like he always did and as Kazuki grabbed his hand, Wataru's grin widened.

"This mean were going to be friends forever right. Whatever what happens we will never forget. Right Kazu-kun?"

He nodded in response, slipping the ring onto his thin fingers but once Kazuki put it on, the two boys frowned. "Hey, it won't fit." The ring was too big and once Wataru's fingers failed, Kazuki tried his own and he wanted to cry. He spent all his money on these two rings but what was the point in having them if it couldn't be worn. Tears gathered in the blonde's eyes and he placed his hands over them to hide his weakness from Wataru but it couldn't be done.

"It's okay Kazu-kun. I mean when we grow up will get to wear it right?" His comforting words didn't reach his ears as tears traveled down his face, his hands trembling in remorse. But despite this, Wataru didn't give up and he laid a hand on Kazuki's shoulder, taking his hands away from his face. "You don't need to cry Kazu-kun, it'll be okay?" 

"No it's not." He said in a fragile voice, tears continuously spilling.

"Yes it will. Please don't cry Kazu-kun. You'll make me cry if you don't stop." Wrapping his arms around him, Wataru could hear Kazuki's sniffles subsiding and as soon as he pushed Wataru away, a smiled was placed on the blonde's face.

"You're not mad."

Wataru shook his head. "Of course not. I'll never be mad at you. You're my best friend and one day we'll be married and well stay with each other forever."

"Married?" Kazuki recalled watching one of those Cinderella weddings on T.V. with his mother and to him that sounded like an excellent idea. Without even a seconds notice, Kazuki dove for Wataru, his arms tightly around him. But caught of guard, the two fell to the ground, which caused Wataru to laugh. "Sorry, sorry…are you hurt?"

He giggled. "I'm okay. It's just that you're funny."

"Funny?"

"Yeah. Funny." As soon as Kazuki got off of him, the two sat on the grass, staring at the rings that the blonde held dearly in his hands. "Isn't one of those for me? You're holding it like you're keeping both of them for yourself." Wataru extended his hand expecting Kazuki to give him the ring but he hesitated as he uncurled his hand, darting his eyes towards the ring and Wataru.

"But how are you going to wear it. I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't think I can get another ring in time."

"Don't worry." Wataru reached deep into his pocket and took out two strings, grabbing the rings from Kazuki and looping them into a necklace. "See we can wear it around our neck and once we grow up it will fit and we'll never forget. This ring will…"

"What's wrong?" Noticing Wataru quickly stopped his sentence, Kazuki grew worried but once he smiled, his sentence continued.

"…bind us together. What ever that means. My mommy said that word means a lot when you really love someone. Because I love you and when we grow up we'll have the rings and each other. So don't you dare forget me or I'll cry."

"I'll never forget you Wataru. Together forever until death." He laughed and they made a pinky promise on this, there smiles reflecting off of each other's eyes. "Because once I come back from America I'll find you and we'll be making a pinky promise again."

"Pinky promise again? For what?"

Kazuki smiled. "That nothing will break us apart. Ever again."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The school bell rung and everyone rose from the seat to go to lunch. Startled, Kazuki never even realized that tears were streaking down his face. He wiped them away quickly before anyone could see. This whole ordeal was affecting him more then he expected. He came back a month ago and saw Wataru frequently around campus but he would never acknowledge his presence. Wataru never gave him a second glance.

"Why is this happening to me? Why am I like this?" Kazuki took of his ring and stared at the engraved word that meant so much to him. "He said he wouldn't forget and yet he's the one making me cry." Whispered words were unheard as the class he sat in was now empty. He wasn't in the mood to go out and put on that mask for everyone. This was the time to be alone and he got it as silence filtered the air. Resting his head upon the desk, Wataru's unforgettable words ran rampage in his head.

"Um excuse me."

Kazuki instinctively looked up and saw a student talking to Mr. Haseo. It was a shock as he saw Wataru standing there, his back turned toward him as he continued to talk to the teacher. What was he doing here? 

"You must be Wataru Fuji." Mr. Haseo replied as he flipped through papers. "Ms. Kazume informed me you were seeking for help but due to the fact you waited to long to sign up, every tutor has been assigned to an underclassmen. I will recommend that you try and find outside help from other schools to prepare for your upcoming examine."

"Excuse me…Mr. Haseo." Kazuki stood up and walked toward the two who stared at him. "I can assist and tutor him."

"Ah, Mr. Kazuki, I see you haven't signed up for this."

Kazuki could feel Wataru's eyes burning through him but this was his only chance and he had to take it. "I understand that sir, but I have the requirements to help Fuji to Ace his exam. I have the time to tutor him but of course I would want this to go on my resume."

"I see but how about your upcoming entrance exams. You are directing yourself into a prestigious college aren't you Mr. Kazuki? So wouldn't that require preparation? A student of your caliber can't risk tutoring another when you have to put in that time to study to your full extent." Mr. Haseo was about to add more trivial drabble but Wataru couldn't stand this any further. He glanced at Kazuki then back at Mr. Haseo.

"Mr. Haseo is right. I think I can find another tutor. I wouldn't want to waste your time sempai."

Just when Kazuki was about to look at Wataru, Mr. Haseo nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe this was slipping out of his hands so fast. Kazuki wasn't the one to give up so as Wataru was about to leave, Kazuki grabbed his arm. "Mr. Haseo…" He began, letting go of his arm as he stayed put. "I understand what you are saying but I think I have the capability to tutor and study on my own time. Not only will it look good on my college application but it'll give Fuji a chance to have a better future as well."

It didn't sound as great as he thought but he was put on the spot so thinking fast was of consideration. He just wished he could have prepares for this. "Fuji's a junior and don't you think it's rather accommodating that Fuji will be able to have a chance to go to a prestigious college due to my help. I assure you, that I'll be ranking at the top of my class as I always do and when Fuji is in my place next year, he'll do the same."

It sounded rather arrogant of him to say that but he was persistent and Mr. Haseo saw that in him. "You're the split image of your brother…" Was his reply as he grabbed a pen and started to sign some papers. At that time, Kazuki glanced at Wataru but his eyes stared at the floor. He expected him to decline his offer but he stayed silent as Mr. Haseo handed Wataru the papers.

"Alright. Give that to Ms. Kazume. I'll advise you Mr. Fuji. Do not waste Mr. Kazuki's time. He's going through get lengths to tutor you so I expect you to show up for your tutor sessions on time.

Wataru bowed his head. "Yes sir and thank you Sempai."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow. You got Yuichi Kazuki. I can't believe you lucked out." Kawamura playfully punched Wataru's arm in jealousy. " He's like super smart. I never got a tutor yet."

"You know if you want to ace this test. A tutor is recommended." Wataru pointed out, placing a spoon full of pudding into his mouth. Despite Kawamura's words, he didn't feel lucky, more like nauseating. If anything, he didn't want to see Kazuki anytime soon and now due to his stupidity, he was going to see him every day for a whole 2 weeks.

"I know that. Stop rubbing it into my face."

Wataru sighed. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just reminding you."

"Well don't remind me. You're going to get a definite 'A' so let me worry about myself and cut with the reminding." Wataru notice the anger in his voice so he let the subject go. Taking a sip of water before continuing.

"Anyways, what's up with you and your love life?" He knew it was the only thing that made Kawamura happy, so he put up with his dribbled lovesick words that spilled out of his mouth. It was tiring to hear the same thing over and over again. Kazuki stealing all the girls away from him, no girls taking a second glance at him and the ever so popular I want a girlfriend! It was the same but as long as he was happy and talking.

"Eww. Speak of the devil." Kawamura suddenly said and that snapped Wataru back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Look." He pointed an index finger at the door way and Wataru's gaze followed only to be averted as fast as possible.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Just then Wataru hid his face. If anything Kazuki could be looking for anyone else but him but what could that chance be. Lately they've been bumping into each other, thanks to Wataru's clumsiness. But it was out of embarrassment that he ducked down into his arms. After that day at the library, everything was just so difficult when Kazuki was around.

"Wataru's right there." One of the females said, pointing him out and Wataru froze in place, unable to lift up his head.

Damn it. He found me. What am I going to do? Shit…I missed one of our study sessions but it wasn't my fault. Damn it to hell.

"Hey Wataru he's coming." Kawamura whispered.

"Shut up."

"What do you mean shut up. He's coming… Well to late." He heard Kawamura walk away and that only could indicate that Kazuki was standing right in front of him. It wasn't known until Kazuki grabbed his arm, wrenching him out of his seat.

"Hey!!!" He practically shouted unaware of the people around him. "What the hell are you-"

"I hung my neck out for you. Just to tutor you and you miss the first session. Come here." Without a chance to grab his back, Wataru was pulled out of the classroom, every pair of eyes following the two as they exited.

"Wow, Kazuki looked really mad. I never saw him like that before." One of the girl's commented and then Kawamura appeared out of nowhere, attempting to strike up a conversation with the gorgeous girls.

"Well when it comes right down to it, maybe Kazuki isn't all that perfect." He smiled widely.

The girls rolled their eyes. " Whatever. Kazuki is all the man anyone could have. He's perfect."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What the hell is your problem! I missed a session big deal. I never asked you to tutor me!!" Wataru shouted once they got to the student council office. Where Kazuki got the key was a mystery but Wataru didn't care about that right now.

"I did this for us."

"For us?"

Kazuki took a seat and stared at Wataru for a long while. He change so much sense then and he couldn't believe he left him. He was perfect in every way. Wataru was hot headed but still, he couldn't stop forgetting the 5 year-old kid he left all those years ago. How could he?

"You could honestly say you don't remember me…Yuichi Kazuki….The person who you always protected. The one person that you said you wouldn't forget. Did you forget about me Wataru?"

It was the same thing. The same question and Wataru couldn't respond to it. "………."

Kazuki's hand reached toward him but Wataru took a step back in refusal. He glowered at him, Kazuki couldn't' believe this. He was acting oblivious to the whole thing.

"I can't believe I took your words to heart. I was a fool. To wear this ring for all these years." He lifted his hand to reveal the silver ring and that made Wataru glance at the ring on his own hand. "So many years. You're a fraud Wataru Fuji."

His eyes were cold and so intense, Wataru's knees buckled as he backed up into the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kazuki bit his bottom lip to the point where blood trickled down his chin. He was so angry but not at Wataru. But at himself.

Kazuki stood abruptly, Wataru's eyes following his every movement as he came toward him. Every step, Wataru's heart rapidly beat within his chest and as soon as he knew it, he closed his eyes tightly as Kazuki's hand came toward him.

"I want this back." Kazuki pulled the ring from Wataru's finger causing him to open his eyes, which revealed more confusion.

"You can't take that!!" He reached to get his ring back but Kazuki declined his attempts as he opened the door. Before he left, those piercing eyes froze Wataru's limbs as he was unable to move.

"You know what Wataru. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. If I knew it was going to be like this. I should have died.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

My story isn't going all that well but I like it so I'm just going on with it no matter who reads it. But if some is then I'm grateful. Thanks.

-anari02


	3. getting you to know

**Chapter 3- Getting you to know**

_A girl's voice cried out in terror. "Wataru!! Wataru!!"_

_The frigid feeling of his body going numb. "Where's the ring? Where is it? Where's the ring that Kazu-kun gave me!?"_

_She cried, her tears spilling to the floor. "Stop talking! Please stop talking!"_

_There was no meaning to life with out the ring. If anything, he wanted to feel the cold feeling of the metal between his fingertips. "I want Kazu-kun to come back Karin!" _

_There was nothing she could say. Kazu left and there was no other way to bring Kazu back. She couldn't do anything but lie. "He's going to come back. He'll come back so you stay here with me okay!" Her tears couldn't stop falling._

"_He left me. All I have is the ring he gave me." He was gasping for air, trying to shake away this cold feeling. He wanted to go to sleep but not without the ring. He needed it in his hands. "I want to die. Kazu-kun's not coming back. He's not coming back!!!" _

_Wataru coughed furiously as those torturing words escaped his lips. This is not what she wanted to hear. "Shut up!! Shut up!! He's coming back!! Kazu-kun's coming back!"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Maybe I should have died. _That's what his exact words were. In truth he didn't remember a thing about this guy. His blonde hair, those gray intense hues and above all that expression. He knew him by the many rumors that have been going around the school. Nothing more or less then any other person knew, so why? Why was this bothering him to the point where he found himself pacing in the kitchen?

"Wataru?"

He heard his name but still, it reminded him of Kazuki. Kazuki said his name over and over again as if he was trying to reveal something that Wataru obviously missed, which made his heartbeat abnormally hasten. Something about him, something that seemed to always hurt him when he thought of Kazuki just couldn't let go of the fact that he needed his ring back. Just looking at his naked finger made his heart throb.

"I want it back…" He whispered.

"Hey! Wataru!" He snapped back into reality and stared at his sister with a distinct smile.

"Yeah what is it?" The reply wasn't what he was going for. His sounded too cheerful and he knew to well Karin would instinctively catch that. So Wataru took a seat in front of her, waiting for a lecture to begin.

Karin sighed. "Something's wrong…" Bingo!! He was waiting for his sister to notice his change of mood. When it came to problems, Karin was always there to figure it out and to the utmost appreciation for such a persevered conversation, Wataru nodded.

"Look." He lifted his hand to reveal his empty finger and that's when Karin stood up like rapid fire, slamming her hands onto the kitchen table.

"That jerk!!" She hollered with fieriness Wataru didn't imagine Karin even contained in herself. It was scary, like some horror fic where the victim is chained to the floor with freight and the monster was about to swallow him whole. Not like Karin look like a monster but he felt like he was about to get a hand full of trouble for some reason.

Karin calmed her anger with a clenched fist upon the table. " I can't believe this! I just can't believe this!!"

Echoing off the walls, her screams could probably be heard from the streets. He had to think of something fast. If this went on, Karin would probably punch the table in half. "Karin c'mon calm down already." He said with a whisper, not wanting to upset her any further.

Then that's when she pointed an antagonizing finger with a glower on her face. "Get it back!"

"Huh?" 

"Don't give me that 'huh'…get the ring back this instant!!! Didn't I tell you to never take that ring off! It was important to you so get it back!!" It was already set and done. Karin had wretched him on his feet with inhuman strength, practically throwing him out the door with that same glare on her face.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Why are you mad at me?" He wanted to go back inside but Karin stood in the doorway and just like the movies, he didn't dare approach the beast.

"Quiet. You're going to get that ring back. You're not coming in here without it. You might as well sleep in the park because if you don't get the ring back I will never let you back in this house!!" She slammed the door in his face, a gust of air blowing back his hair. Was she serious? Wataru didn't really know and that's why he stood in front of the door with his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what just happened. It was like some kind of Sci-Fi masquerade where aliens could have abducted Karin's body because this was crazy.

Then the door opened. Wataru smiled with joy when he saw his sister but a notepad was thrown in his face and then…

Slam!!

Access denied as Karin yelled from the other side of the door. Bolts and locks were heard as she talked. "You should get the ring back at that address. So don't screw up!!"

That was that, Wataru knew there was no way Karin would open the door and he stared at the notepad with an obscure look of confusion on his face. In the back of his mind he knew that this address belonged to no other then Yuichi Kazuki because that's the name that Karin clearly written above the address.

"She knows him?" Karin went to a totally different school and not only that; she secluded her time to her friends and himself but Kazuki. How does she know him and above that…

"Why do I have to go there to get it!!!?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wataru shifted his eyes back and fourth to the address and the door that he stood in front of. The house was pretty big but maybe it was to be expected from a so-called 'perfect man' like Kazuki. Nothing about him seem to have a fault, aside from his attitude that is. But with a fist hovering inches from the door, Wataru couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. If he didn't do this then he would be one with the homeless, sleeping outside and even worse, hearing dogs and having inconceivable bugs near him. That was scarier then knocking on the door so that's what he did.

He waited for someone to answer. Footsteps could be heard shuffling toward the door and Wataru involuntarily gulped, sweat beading its way down his forehead. The door opened and his heart stopped but it wasn't him. Thank god it wasn't him but it was someone who could actually be Kazuki's twin almost. But this guy that stood before him had distinct features that Wataru couldn't explain.

"I haven't seen you for a while Wataru?"

Not like his day could get any difficult. Now there was another person he didn't recognize that knew him but for some odd reason his name was at the tip of his tongue. "Shohei?" He questioned and the gentle smile the older man revealed only meant that he was correct. "Um…I was here to see kazuki."

"Kazuki? You mean Kazu-kun right." He teased but Wataru showed a face that caused Shohei to raise a brow.

"eh?"

Shohei shook his head. "It's nothing." He moved aside for Wataru to come in. Shohei led him upstairs and into a pink room. It resembled a room that a little girl would spend her days in, drawing, coloring, playing dress up and ect. The older man shuffled through a drawer to take out a key that resembled the room. Then they both left, as he was lead to a closed door, which the decorated key opened and revealed a tidy and spacious room.

"Wait in here. He'll be home soon."

Wataru nodded as Shohei exited the room, closing the door behind him. "Should I even be allowed in his room?" He inquired but no answers came. His eyes only trek through his room, noting all the picture frames that hung on the walls, including the ones that lay on the dresser set beside the bed. It was pictures of a certain blonde at the age of 6 or so, smiling with a fishing rod. On that fishing rod was a huge fish but that wasn't it, there was a pouting boy beside him with the same type of fishing rod but his fish was no bigger then his small hand. Those two boys. Were they…

"It's us." Wataru turned his head at the unexpected voice and Kazuki just walked toward him, looking over the picture with a light smile. "We went fishing with my brother when you were 5. I tried to get you to smile but you were just too moody but it was to be expected. You were a selfish child and you just wanted to beat me at everything. To show me that you were worthy to be with me… to protect me."

The memories were overwhelming him. Kazuki always looked at this picture every time he left for school. It was the one picture that always got him to smile.

"I always told you that no matter how strong or weak you were, you didn't need to prove yourself worthy to be with me. Because you already stole my heart." Kazuki didn't look at him as Wataru's eyes stared at him. He knew Wataru was just going to have that hurtful look on confusion on his face. Kazuki just didn't want to be crushed again; he didn't want to get hurt anymore. "It makes me smile because that was the first time you told me 'I love you'."

After those words filtered the room, it subsided into silence as Kazuki continued to stare at the picture while Wataru stared at the smile on the blonde's face. "I'm sorry."

Kazuki eyes finally fixed themselves onto his apologetic features. " For what?"

"You're getting me mixed up with someone else."

If he yelled again it would only turn this problem into a bigger controversy so what now? How could he convince him that all those years ago, Wataru was once his and his alone? How could he possibly acknowledge the fact that they loved each other dearly? The only thing he could think of was the rings that he now took out of his pocket, revealing them to Wataru who unintentionally reached for one of them but he paused midway as he took at Kazuki.

"I gave this to you. I bought two rings but one had a discrete design on it while the other was plain. The other had a gold line that streaked through the ring so I copied it and gave the original one to you. That was about 11 years ago but while I was in America I couldn't stop thinking of you. So I changed it." He revealed the ring to him but Wataru didn't want to look at it, he just couldn't see the so-called 'change'.

Wataru snatched his own ring from Kazuki's hand and started toward the door. "I can't…I don't want to…" Incoherent words spilled from his lips but he couldn't reach the door. Warmth wrapped around him and he was forced to stand there motionless. Kazuki's arms wouldn't untangle him, as he held on tighter to his body, preventing him to leave. Blonde hair spilled over Wataru's shoulder as he leaned his head heavily on his ebony hair.

"I can't take this." Kazuki said with a husky tone, his grip tightening even further. "Stop running away from me."

"I can't…" What was he trying to say? He couldn't understand but tears started to gather in his eyes. _Don't cry. I don't want to cry again. _As soon as the first tear trailed down his cheek, smooth fingers wiped them away. Kazuki couldn't possibly let him go, he couldn't give Wataru the time of day to escape his grasp again. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it. Infantile apologies are useless at this point because I already forgive you." It felt so warm. His fingers grasped his chin so easily and he didn't need Kazuki to guide him. Wataru, on his own accord, turn his head to look at those captivating gray hues. Something about him made his breathing slow down but his heart didn't seem to cooperate. It continued to thump against his chest as strong hands rested on his chest, pulling Wataru ever so closely to his body.

Honey, the sweet smell and leisure hands going down his chest caused a fiery daze. He couldn't concentrate and Wataru's uncooperative body couldn't fight back any longer. The smell he once described as honey was at the tip of his tongue once Kazuki kissed his lips. This intoxicating escape eased his mind and the embodiment of fire couldn't restrain Wataru any longer. He unintentionally groaned which caused him to warily snap back into reality. 

"S-Stop…" Why wasn't it loud enough? He couldn't say such a demand with much force due to the lips that fought for dominancy. Wataru could feel Kazuki's hands upon his stomach now, locking him in place as Wataru attempted to take a step forward. The blonde coaxed him to open his mouth but the slight feeling of the other trying to pull away caused fingers to tangle in back of his head, roughly but gratifyingly, Kazuki's kiss persuaded him. He was like an untamable animal, targeting his pray, pouncing on it and locking him in his arms as he threw away the key.

"N-No more…" Wataru pleaded between kisses but his tongue silenced him. His eyes that were once closed due to the feverish feeling that was caused by Kazuki's touch, shot open. He was widely aware of the problem that he was in and Kazuki could feel him pushing away. "N-No More!!" 

He didn't know where the strength had come from but he pushed him onto the bed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. That unintended moan, his willing lips being pried open, and a surge of wanting coursing through every fiber of his being. Wataru didn't intend for this to happen. His trembling hand covered his mouth in disbelief as moist eyes laid upon the smirk that Kazuki held.

The long fingers that Kazuki touched his body with ran through his blonde hair, his smile more evident then before. "When I touch you, your body yearns for me. It seems to remember me."

Wataru hit the door behind him. He didn't even notice he was walking backwards but he just knew he couldn't stay here any longer. Before he could hear any more of this nonsense, Wataru bolted out the door, nearly colliding with a little girl on his way in and out of the kitchen.

"That bastard. I-I can't believe this! He was…" Fresh memories that will now and forever more be plastered in his mind, made him tremble. It wasn't until he reached his house that he collapsed in front of the door, his hands hanging on the doorknob.

"K-K-kar…" His mouth was in too much trauma. He couldn't' utter the name of the person he wanted to talk to and to find comfort from. Though, his trembling seemed to subside for a fraction of a second and that's when he screamed: "Karin!!"

In the same second it took him to scream, Karin opened the door with a frightened look on her face. "W-Wataru. What happened?" Like a mother cradling a child, Karin sat on the floor, hugging Wataru tightly. "Tell me Wataru. Tell me-"

"Kazuki he…." His words trailed off. There was no possible way to say what Kazuki had done to him. Not only was it embarrassing but there was not enough words to put it all together. So he buried his face into her shoulder, holding on to her. "I hate myself."

"Don't say that." Karin comforted, stroking his hair. "You promised me you wouldn't say that again. So please Wataru, don't say that." Karin could recall cradling him like this in the past but it was unwanted memories that placed a solemn gaze on her face. She didn't want to live in the past anymore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry, pretty short I know but I had to end it here. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and if any of you are like me, you could figure out what's going on but if not then yay. But it will eventually be explained soon hehe.


	4. Lies of a special memory

**Chapter 4- Lies of a special memory**

_They always said that the eloquent rhythm of one's loving heart, had enough strength and brutality to last through pain, anguish and affliction. The young, charming and yet stubborn child believed in such murmured words, but he was still so far away from the source of his heart's true strength. _

"_I want to go home. They said I'm going to die if I go through those doors and I don't want to. I demand to go back to my friend!"_

_The boy was struggling, bucking and thrashing his way out of his bed, but strong, firm hands riveted his foolish actions. "Stop it Kazuki. Don't be ridiculous."_

"_P-Please big brother, d-don't make me die. I want to go back. I really want to go back. Don't make me go in those doors."_

_He was so small, so weak and in a matter of seconds, his contend efforts relinquished into salty tears. "You know I would never let anyone hurt you Kazuki."_

_Arms wrapped warmly around him, but Kazuki didn't find the strength to return such an embrace. "Y-You're lying. You don't want me to go back because you don't like Wataru, you hate him and because you hate him, you hate me and you want me to die."_

_Shohei was at a lost of words for a moment. The statements that helplessly dribbled out of his younger brother's mouth pertained some truth to a certain degree. The older male refused to deny every word that revolved around Wataru's case, but as for his little brother; he knew for a fact that he would never hate him._

_However, his long hesitation came with a price of hatred as Kazuki ruthlessly shoved Shohei away from him. Kazuki's eyes stained with hostility, the depth of his soul drenched with anguish and every part of him displayed his hatred amongst his stifling ivory features. _

_It only took a matter of seconds until he explode. "I hate you!!! I hate you for bringing me here! I hate you for despising Wataru and I hate you for being my brother! I rather die to see Wataru rather than be here with you! Go to hell!"_

_He turned his upper body sharply and slammed his face furiously into a pillow. His tears refused to subside and muffled words continue to utter through the sheets as he screamed…._

_**

* * *

**_

"I wish you were dead!!" The saying seemed so familiar and yet, the stinging sensation amongst his cheek prevented the young man to remember where it came from. His eyes was forcefully averted to the side as the source of such hateful words stood fumingly in front of him. "How dare you even do such a thing! Yuichi Kazuki, you stay away from my brother and never talk to him again!"

She was shaking her hand ever so slightly to relieve the pain. When it came to her precious older brother, she knew her sudden action couldn't possible be restrained. Instead of yelling at him, she instinctively gave him two things he deserved: a slap to the face and a piece of her mind.

As fast as her hand crossed his cheek, she had turned on her heels to leave, but the ignorant fool grasped her wrist. The action came with a swift elbow to his obnoxious jaw, but to her disappointment, a hand prevented her to hit her target successfully. "You bastard let me go!"

"I need to know…"

Retracting her arm, she faced the dead slab of meat and attempted to glare right through his despicable soul. If only the saying 'if looks could kill' was a fact, then maybe she would get a chance to get rid of a problem that was long overdue.

"Karin please I need to know what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"He doesn't remember the ring I gave him. That in itself lays out a big mess of something happening. What I did…" He paused for a moment, recalling the horrified look on Wataru's face. "I just wanted him to remember me."

Karin shook her head with disbelief. It wasn't as if she didn't believe the so called 'situation', it was just the bullshit that was coming out of his mouth that she refused to listen to. "There's nothing to remember. He's perfectly fine and for all that's worth, you didn't give him that ring, so give it back."

At this point, Karin ripped her arm out of his grasp and lent out a open hand as she waited for Wataru's property to be returned. Although, as she expected, Kazuki's eyes revealed utter disbelief.

"That's a lie. I gave him that ring before I left! You know I gave him that ring, but what ever is going on with Wataru, you're cowardly hiding it from me and him."

"Cowardly? Of all people, you're calling me a coward?!" With the level of frustration that was building up inside her, Karin couldn't help but laugh at the accusation. "You left your only friend to fend for himself when he needed you most. You were the one that left him and now, at this point, you don't have any right to know what's going with him. I want the ring back and I want you out of his life for good."

If she was told before hand that she would one day slap Yuichi Kazuki in the face and bellow endless words of resentment at his doorstep, she would never believe it. Karin was known as the nice and understanding girl towards others, but as of right now, her facial expression presented that of the opposite.

Her hand stiffened in front of him, her eyes were constrained with intensity with the hopes that she'd get what she came for. "I want the ring back."

Kazuki wasn't going to stand there and take the verbal abuse she was dishing out. He never took this kind of talk from no one other than Wataru, and with that, she had some nerve to demand for something that didn't belong to her. Kazuki leaned against the doorframe with the same solemnity that displayed amongst the other's eyes. Even if he wanted answers, he knew that Karin wasn't about to give it to him. So he simply gave up.

"Leave…" The sudden icy gaze took her aback for a moment. It was as if the hand that waited for the ring had suddenly grew limp and retreated back to her side.

"Excuse me…I'm not leaving until-"

"I can't entrust a personal item to someone that's caught up in a fabricated world of everlasting peace and tranquility. If 'Wataru' wants the ring back so badly, then advise him to get it himself." He took a step back into the house and before he was bombarded with her words of protest, he slammed the door right into her face.

**

* * *

**

"Where did Karin go?"

"I think she went to get your ring back." That's right. Wataru had the ring securely in his grasp, but that kiss…_I must have dropped it. I'm so hopeless_

Wataru let out a defeated sigh, dropping his head in shame. "If I wasn't so stupid she wouldn't have to go there to get it for me. It's because of him that-"

"Him?…" The sudden interjection took him off guard. Wataru looked up at the figure that leaned casually upon the window sill, his posture radiating a sense of calm and yet, Wataru failed to take it in.

With his arms crossed in front of his chest, fingers racked through auburn locks with a sincere gaze prying away from the window and toward the stricken teen. "What was the name of this person who stole the ring that I gave you."

"R-Ring you gave me?" Out of all the years that they've been together, Masanobu failed to mention where his ring came from. It had caused him to completely dodge his question. "You gave me that ring? Why didn't you tell me Asaka?"

Masanobu Asaka eventually knew this day would come and he patiently waited for the opportunity for it to present itself. The palm of his hands gently pressed amongst the wooden frame as he pushed himself off and coerced toward the baffled brunette. Cerulean eyes followed his every move and startlingly locked onto Masanobu's kneeling form.

Wataru stiffened at the edge of his bed, sitting there completely motionless.

"Wasn't I always there for you." It was more like a statement rather than a question. Wataru didn't know how to reply, his hand just suddenly stiffened upon his knee once Masanobu's fingers caressed the reddened middle finger where his ring once resided.

It was true, Asaka always took care of him, but his heart suddenly weighed down on him. It was as if every rhythmic beat divulged a sense of undeniable doubt. "I-I know you have but-"

"But what?"

Why must everyone back him into a corner? How was he supposed to answer? _I just want everything back to normal. _But in a way, he didn't remember what lifestyle was normal. The past life he supposedly had with Kazuki or a life without him.

He was warped into the very thoughts that continued to plague him. There was no logical reply Wataru could conjure up to make Masanobu understand. Instead, he was quiet as he searched for an answer, but Masanobu was the type of person who grew impatient of the repressed atmosphere.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

Wataru shook his head lightly. "I don't know what's going on. It's all a blur."

"You know, all you have to understand that I'm right here to help you."

"But Kazuki, he-"

"What about him?" Masanobu couldn't help but notice the rude trait Wataru adopted as he continued to dodge his gaze. His hands practically caressed his cheeks ever so lightly, the sudden grasp of his face widening Wataru's eyes by a fraction, but he compiled with Masanobu's every action. The sweet, sincere and alluring smile came into view and Masanobu held Wataru in place, until a slight grin appeared upon those once sullen lips.

_I'm missing something. I know I'm missing something. _"Asaka, you're not going to disappear, are you?" The change of subject was needed at this point. All this talk about Kazuki was just giving him flash backs of that deep and sensual kiss.

"I can't stay here, you know that. Karin's going to have a fit if she even catches me in your room."

A small chuckle escaped Wataru, his naked right hand taking a hold of the fingers that effortlessly nestled amongst his cheek.

He was 6 years old at the time when they met near a restaurant. Masanobu's nose was pressed upon the glass window of a 5 star restaurant. Apparently, Wataru was staring at him from the inside, trying to enjoy his pasta, but with that pout of his, the little blue eye child couldn't just leave him out there. So with a kind heart, he practically invited him into the restaurant and into his life. That very day, it seemed like Masanobu filled an empty place in his heart that he desperately searched for.

"Are you okay? Your spacing out again."

Wataru gently shifted his head out of the other's grasp and nodded. "I'm good, I was just wondering about your…um…restaurant thing."

"It's actually going pretty well so far. I'm getting a lot of financially help from a friend and you have to come and visit sometime."

It seemed like forever since he smiled. With all the drama that's been going on, he almost forgot how to place a sincere grin upon his face. "Yeah maybe later when I'm done with all the studying and such. Exams are really killing me about now."

Subconsciously, his grasp upon the warm hand he held onto had seemingly shifted as Masanobu took a hold of Wataru's delicate fingers and drew them towards his lips. The subtle kiss upon the light imprint of his missing ring finger caused his hand to slightly withdraw from such behavior, but surprising strength held onto him.

"A-Asaka…"

At the mention of his name, he pulled away and as he stayed upon one knee, Masanobu playfully wrapped his arms around Wataru's neck just to acquire the satisfaction to draw him near. "So you're going to make me wait. I think that's a little unfair don't you think?"

"C'mon Asaka I have to study and you're just being selfish." The air was light and the person he was with finally put him at ease. Wataru couldn't recall a time where he would ever miss moments like this, but right now he seemed to treasure the laughter that was being shared.

Just like that one special memory where they would tackle each other in the sand on a warm summer day, Masanobu slightly pushed off his toes to grapple Wataru's tiny waste and in a matter of seconds, he dove into the plush sheets upon his bed. Wataru fell back with Masanobu's broad frame upon him. It was those days where he could finally laugh without regret and Wataru couldn't help but to reflexively laced their fingers together.

"That day at the beach, I remember so clearly that you tricked me."

Slipping his knee between Wataru's legs, Masanobu pushed upon the hand that entwined with his own in order to get a better look at the blissful expression. Masanobu stared down intently at him, attempting to read the very memories, which lingered in his eyes. For some reason, he couldn't recall that moment.

"What did I do?"

There was a faint blush that smothered his cheeks, Wataru turning his head to the side with much discretion. " You don't remember? W-Well I was running a bit ahead of you and it kind of got you mad because, well…"

"You weren't near me?"

"Right, and so you told me that there were sharks in the sand and if I didn't walk beside you, they would eat me."

In truth, he couldn't summon up the memory that he was talking about, but he quickly concluded that it was just his train of thought. It was a simply misplacing that one special memory that meant a lot to Wataru. It made the young brunette really happy just thinking about it and Masanobu wasn't stupid enough to tell the truth. So he gingerly smiled and played a long.

However, there was one thing that he remembered that resembled the very position that they were currently in. "Then you started coming back to me and I tackled you right?"

Gradually, Masanobu closed the little space between them. Like the mid summer air, their breaths mingled warmly amongst each other's supple skin. The sweet faint essence of mango filtered the air with the simple turn of his head. The shampoo the other used always shot at his senses. As he took in the sweet smell, Wataru blankly gawked at the other with that same light grin upon the lips Masanobu desired most.

"Yeah you got it right, now get off of me, you're so close." It was hard to deal with the confusion that was Wataru. He was so oblivious to his actions that it was hard to hold back sometimes. It was cute and innocent, which were both very sensual in his perspective.

He couldn't help but to blurt out words that came from his heart. "Do you know how I feel right now?"

Wataru raised a brow. "What are you talking about? I think you're happy I guess."

If only the bed had some sort of 'quicksand' mechanism then maybe Wataru could've escape right about now. There was no way to avert the lips that were closing in on him and even if he wanted to say something, he couldn't. He didn't want to fight back, he didn't want to push him away, and he didn't want to replay the whole Kazuki scenario all over again. _It's just a friendly kiss right? I can handle it cant I? Maybe I…_

"what's going on in here? Asaka get off of him!"

Wataru wanted to make a mental note of a shrine he would worship, which was dedicated toward his loving sister. When Masanobu got off of him, he felt the biggest knot in his neck suddenly loosen up. "Karin! How did it go at Kazu-"

Karin raised an index finger and stormed into the room. She seemed like in a pretty bad mood by the way she took Masanobu by the arm and dragged him right out. Was she going to kill him? Wataru really hoped not because as the door slammed shut, it triggered Karin's voice to reverberate off of the walls.

**

* * *

**

"I knew you were stupid but not this stupid. I think you're a lost cause Wataru."

"Shut up, you're so obnoxious." If his week couldn't get any worse, his whole class seemed to be subjecting him as a complete and utter failure. Everyone knew the famous Yuichi Kazuki was tutoring him and now, not only did he let himself down, but he tarnished an 'A-material tutor's' reputation.

As if it wasn't enough, Wataru stood in the middle of the crowd that huddled in front of the board that announced his failure in his 7 most important subjects which all included, math, English, physics, classical Japanese, history and social studies. Sure, it was every single subject that he had, but still, why was it that Ryokyo High had to post it up for all eyes to pay witness to.

Kawamura placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder in attempt to ease the pain. "It's okay, its not like you won't have a second chance to improve."

"I know, it's just that now, we can't celebrate."

"Wh-What! But you promised! It was your treat to." It was pretty much a disappointment to let down his self, but to let down Kawamura by denying him his well deserved food; now that was calling for lightning to strike right at him.

"I know I promised but what is there for me to celebrate. I'm sorry" Wataru tried to explain.

Despite the apology, Kawamura crossed his arms tightly over his chest with an added 'hmph' escaping his lips. "I told my mom not prepare lunch for me and I'm starving Wataru. It's bad enough I have a broken heart and now I have to deal with an empty stomach. Now that's harsh. It's all because stupid Kazuki didn't prepare you for it. Damn that guy and his 'oh so perfect' image and his woman stealing, fake god-like attitude. He was so sure of himself that- Ow, What the hell Wataru. Why'd you…"

It seemed like the jab in the stomach finally made him aware of his current location as glares attempted to burn holes through his body. "Why'd you have to say all those things out loud, you idiot."

The pair slowly stepped back, trying to get out of the crowd without getting killed by crazed Kazuki fan-girls. Their repugnant scowls caused the two to retreat from the crowd and into the hallways where stares and whispers centered around them.

"What did you do Kawamura? Everyone's staring. " Wataru whispered, ultimately unable to withdraw his gaze from the numerous pairs of eyes that locked on to them.

"I don't think its me Wataru. You're the one that bomb the test."

As if on queue, Kazuki and Mr. Haseo were heading right toward him and it took him everything not to turn around and run. He was as nervous as ever and now his so called friend, shoved him a bit to snap him out of his fear.

"I'll see you after school Wataru." Kawamura retreated at the sudden arrival of the two solemn figures in front of him. Without a word being said, Wataru, Kazuki and Mr. Haseo entered an empty classroom. The air in itself was thick and the silence didn't add to sooth it out.

Kazuki and Wataru stood in front of the desk that Mr. Haseo sat behind. The one teacher that was concern about the tutor pairing had now gave them a disgruntle sigh. The nearly balding man hunched forward to rest his chin upon his propped laced fingers.

"So explain what happened." He started, directing his gaze toward Kazuki.

Just like his reputation perceived him to be, Kazuki lowly bowed down with the utmost sincerity. "It's my fault that Fujii had scored significantly low. Like you have been concerned about, I couldn't make the time to tutor him and centered my time loftily upon myself. I didn't realize the adverse effects of Fujii's grades and with that I apologize."

Wataru couldn't say a word. He just stood there completely dumbstruck at the place he put himself in. Not only was he failing, he was also shoving Kazuki down the creek with trouble.

As if to ask for more glares to come his way, Kazuki once again opened his mouth to speak. "But Mr. Haseo if you give me another chance I can guarantee that Fujii will be in the top 5 on the next exam."

The instructor raised a light aristocratic brow with mild interest, his eyes filled with doubt. "Why do you think such displays of failure would convince me to make the same mistake twice."

_Why is he sticking his neck out for me? He simply could just give up. _Hands curled into a tight fist beside him, his head tilted forward. He was unable to summon up the courage to look at their expression. Wataru was the bait that was pulling Kazuki down. There was nothing to catch at this point. What could he possibly gain from doing this?

The unzipping of a bag slightly drew Wataru's gaze toward Kazuki. He had pulled out a manila folder and placed it in front of Mr. Haseo. With the surprised look upon his face, it seemed that Mr. Haseo was well aware of the contents of the folder.

Clearing his throat, Kazuki nodded with a displeased smile. "If I fail to bring Fujii up toward the top 5, then I'll agree with the scholarship."

The decision must have hit Kazuki pretty hard due to the familiar head-drop Wataru was well known for. The depths of his eyes were shrouded with darkness as blonde forelocks shielded them from view. It was just a scholarship. How bad could free money be?

Wataru raised a closed fist toward his mouth and coughed, the two now focusing their attention upon him. "Excuse me, but I think my grades are on the line here. Isn't it my decision to pick the tutor I want?"

"That's right Mr. Fujii. Are you saying you don't want Kazuki to be your tutor?"

"I um, well you see. It's not like I don't want him as a tutor, it's just…well." He couldn't possible put his words together. Wataru really didn't know what he wanted at this point.

While he was trying to put together some sensible words, Kazuki had taken a step forward and placed a hand upon Wataru's shoulder. He had this intense look in his eyes that warded off any explanation that formed in his head. Kazuki's eyes were practically pleading with him.

"I'm sorry Wataru, but I promise I'll do my best to make sure you improve. Just trust me. Give me the privilege to be your tutor."

As if to make it worse, Mr Haseo stood up and took the manila folder off of his desk and placed it back in Kazuki's hands. "I'll advise you Mr. Fujii to take his offer. Even if mistakes were made, Kazuki is only human and with his promise, I'm confident that he'll surely deliver."

Someone should have just tossed him into a pressure cooker and turned the heat up high because right about now, there was nothing he could say to back down. Wataru didn't want the awkwardness that Kazuki surely presented. It was obvious that Kazuki was crazy for mistaking him for someone else and now he was able to string the teacher to do his bidding.

Wataru merely sighed, absolutely defeated as he nodded. "Alright, I'll agree. I want Kazuki to tutor me."

**

* * *

**

"Daddy, daddy…look!" A finger poked at the clear glass of the fish tank, her eyes widening as various tropical fishes swam by. The colors amazed her, their size and shape made her giggle, and once a familiar face distortedly appeared on the other side, the girl's grin widened.

"How's my cutest and most favorite little customer?" If it wasn't for the dog that was tied to her wrist, he would have carried her and twirled her in the air. But instead, he crouched down in front of the pig-tailed beauty and kissed her forehead.

"Uncle Masa!" She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and squeezed ever so tightly. It only had been a week since they last met, but the girl was full of energy and seemed to be hyped up on sugar.

"Takako, come here for a moment." The demand unhooked her soft embrace and with her dog trailing behind her, she skipped toward the familiar affluently dressed figure that was calling her. Once Takako arrived by his side, he pulled out a chair for her to sit on and like a little princess, she sat down happily with her puppy on her lap.

"Daddy can I have ice cream please." Who could ever resist that little pout of hers'. Surely, her father couldn't abstain from the little frown as he abided to her request.

He lightly patted her head with a smile and gazed at the man that coerced toward them. "Oh I think Masanobu can treat you to a little ice cream. Isn't that right?"

He had nodded, Masanobu motioning a waiter and giving off the order with that suave grin upon his calm exterior. He later revealed a small manila folder and lent it out for the other to grab and from there on, business was about to commence. "It's a surprise to see you here Shohei. I'm guessing there's something wrong?"

Those intensive and electrifying eyes alone indicated the severity of his visit, but as always, he held a smile towards his little girl and knelt down beside her. "Takako, Masanobu and I are going to talk right by that window over there." He motioned toward the two-seated, white silk covered table across the room as the waiter arrived to set her hot fudge sundae in front of her. "I want you and Puru to wait here and enjoy the ice cream alright?"

Takako refused to wait for her father to leave, she was a child after all. The girl had stuffed a spoon full of chocolate ice cream in her mouth with a confirming nod. With that the two men strode toward the said table seconds later, their conspicuous good-looks failing to ward off the eyes that plastered upon them.

"You know why I'm here."

Masanobu leaned back in his seat. "Of course I do. It involves Wataru, right?"

"I got a surprise welcoming from him a week ago and here I thought my money was in good hands."

A small sigh escaped him. Masanobu was well aware of the disappointment and doubt that was brewing within the man. Sure his face dwelled with a sense of calm, but he fully understood what Shohei was really hiding under that mask. "It's not like he remembers anything. So what are you worried about?"

From the little bag that he had brought with him, Shohei had retrieved a small set of papers that he placed on the table. Apparently, they were a mix of photos and signed documents pertaining to Kazuki and Wataru. At first Masanobu couldn't piece the two together until Shohei reached into his pocket and placed two rings in front of him.

"Those are…"

"The rings that Kazuki failed to hide properly. I'm just returning what belongs to you. You know I'm just trying to help you out. So remember, it's not a matter of being worried about his memories, it's Kazuki's determination that 'you' need to deal with." He emphasized the word sharply, and tossed an envelope at the dumbstruck restaurateur. " I think you'll find this helpful."

Masanobu stuffed the envelope in his coat pocket and stood. It wasn't as if he felt uneasy about the whole situation, it was a matter of time that he refused to waste. "I think we're done here. Unless you want me to treat you to lunch as well?"

A pleased smile formed amongst his lips as he stood and shook the other's hand to close the deal. Everything was fitting together perfectly and that's what Shohei desired most.

"I hope you have a nice vacation." Shohei's parting words brought a smile upon his face. He was grateful for the opportunity that was given to him, but as Takako waved goodbye, he felt a pang of guilt following suit.

Another sigh escaped him, his eyes focused upon the pictures that he started to gather from the table. "I guess I'll get to do what I want from now on." He shifted through the pictures until the sudden grin that reflected back at him halted his actions. His thumb grazed upon the face that always warmed his heart, but the picture seemed off. Without a second thought, he tore the picture in half. Masanobu placed the half that contained Wataru's smiling features and he crumbled the blond that stood in his way. "Sorry Kazuki, but I think I have to break your heart once again."

* * *

I just adore Asaka and the evil of Shohei... Well it's been so long since I updated this story. I have yet to read the 4th novel of OTRFK and I was so deprived that I had to write some fics to make up for it. Well I hope you guys like it. I'll be updating soon since ideas are fresh in my mind X3


End file.
